


Star of the Sea

by NoctusFury



Category: Guardians of Ga'Hoole - Kathryn Lasky, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, During Canon, F/M, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Forest of Tyto, Guardians of Ga'hoole - Freeform, Inspired by Fanfiction, Legend of the Guardians, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Mates, Mother's Day, Noctus writes Marella a love poem, One True Pairing, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Owls, Pairing Appreciation, Poetry, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance, True Love, True Mates, Wooing, these two don't get enough love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctusFury/pseuds/NoctusFury
Summary: Noctus writes a love poem dedicated to his mate, Marella, while in the Forest Kingdom of Tyto.Rated K.Noctus/Marella pairing, both in Legend of the Guardians and in Guardians of Ga'Hoole.
Relationships: Noctus/Marella
Kudos: 1





	Star of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Note: I had posted this on FFN months ago, but for some reason, I had forgotten to post this on here. So sorry. Anyway, here ya go. Enjoy.

.

.

.

Your name means "Star of the Sea,"  
A crowning jewel you are to me.  
You are the wings that give me flight  
O'er this woody realm, high and free,  
Soaring o'er vast seas of evergreens.

You are the gizzard that guides me true,  
You are sparkling as the morning dew.  
You're the constellations that crown the night,  
Shining brightly in the midnight hew  
Making yourself shown for all to view.

Though savage storms and debris may  
Become obstacles in my way,  
You light my path like the moon at Fulling;  
Your presence is never far away,  
Leading me through the stormy gray.

And on this fir tree, our humble estate,  
We'll build our nest and progenate.  
As Glaux maps out owls' lives, guiding, pulling,  
I cannot help but thank Him for my Fate  
In giving me you as my dear mate.

And even if my path becomes unclear,  
I shall never be afeared,  
For you are with me by day and by night,  
You're at my wing, always near,  
Your silent presence gives me great cheer.

I soar o'er vast seas of evergreens,  
O'er this woody realm, high and free.  
Like a shaft of soft, gentle moonlight  
In the hollow of our sturdy fir tree,  
You are my beloved "Star of the Sea."

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Well met, fellow Guardians! Here's another poem for you. I decided to do a love poem written by Noctus for Marella. I tried to write it in his voice, and I hope that I succeeded. Please let me know how I fared. If you see anything that I need to improve, add, or alter, please let me know.
> 
> Marella's name means "Shining Sea" or "Star of the Sea," hence the title of the poem. I might do another one for these two in the future.
> 
> Thank you for reading the poem. I hope that you've enjoyed it. ^_^
> 
> Glaux Bless!
> 
> — Noctusryb


End file.
